The purpose of the proposed research is to establish a new,simple model system for the study of the hormonal regulation of behavioral expression in animals. Specific goals of this research are: 1) quantification of behavioral interactions among workers in queenless groups of honeybees, Apis mellifera; 2) testing the relationships between juvenile hormone titer, aggression, and egg lying by treating individuals with hormone; and 3) assessing the effects of behavioral experience on the expression of agression among worker bees. In addition, experiments are designed to establish whether the action of juvenile hormone in including vitellogenic competency is independent from the behavioral effects. These results will provide the basis for further work to pinpoint the site of hormone action in behavioral regulation and open further research possibilities in the mechanisms of hormonal regulation of behavior.